


Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star

by Superbabs



Category: Cats Don't Dance (1997)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: Two of the executives at Mammoth Studios are sick of having Woolie as their mascot and conspire to get him fired. He can't work if he's too fat to get in the door, right?





	Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star

“Come on Woolie,” a stagehand said, “we need to get you in position!”  
“I know I know, this isn’t my first rodeo, kid,” Woolie said as the elephant plodded along the  
soundstage. He towered over the bustling crew below him as they prepared the lights, the sound booms,  
and the make-up that Woolie was all too familiar with. He had been the mascot for Mammoth Studios for  
as long as most people could remember, including Woolie himself, and being the mascot meant he had  
one job to do.  
“Places everyone!” the director called as Woolie positioned himself behind a large wooden cut  
out to the side of the set. Woolie briefly glanced over toward the apocalyptic scene set up beside him. It  
was clear that this movie had quite the hefty budget, at least compared to the last few he worked on,  
though budget or no budget didn’t matter much to Woolie. He did the same thing for every movie  
regardless of the stars and the glamour that came to life on the film stage.  
“Okay, in three…” the director called as Woolie pressed his head through a small opening in the  
front of the wooden cutout. It took a prolonged second before his thick trunk, large ears, and bulbous  
head and neck squeezed through the opening.  
“…Two…” A swarm of staffers placed a set of oversized prop tusks on the side of his head and  
speckled his face with a thick coat of makeup. A streak of war paint was spread across his cheeks while a  
skull and crossbones handkerchief was tied around his head, mimicking the aesthetic of the Apocalypse  
Hollywood film.  
“…One, and action!” Woolie took a deep breath and trumpeted through his trunk, sweeping from  
the right to the left in the characteristic fashion that he had for the last several hundred films that came  
out of Mammoth Studios.  
“…And…. Cut!” The director called. “Okay people, let’s bring out our wonderful talent and then  
the animals I guess...” Woolie huffed before pressing the pads of his feet on the wooden cutout and try  
to pull himself back through. After a few yanks, it was clear that his head was stuck. As he shook and  
struggled, his handkerchief and plastic horns clattered to the ground. He gave one final shove and with a  
pop, his head slid through, sending the elephant stumbling backward right into a prop guy carrying a  
bucket of paint. The paint went flying out of the man’s hands, splattering on the ground, on a set piece  
leaning against some scaffolding, and on Woolie’s tan suit jacket.  
Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star 2  
“Oh, I’m terribly sorry!” Woolie apologized with a nervous chuckle. “Sometimes I just don’t know  
my own strength!” The prop guy huffed before stomping off to find a mop and more paint. Woolie then  
looked down at his suit and sighed. “Just wonderful, not only do I have this wretched gunk on my face,  
but on my favorite suit now too.” As Woolie untied the handkerchief around his head with his trunk and  
began to dab at the stains on his suit, a pair of colorfully dressed executives stood off to the side, shaking  
their heads.  
“That’s the third time this week, that elephant has caused us problems,” the green-suited  
executive said.  
“I think it’s time to get him out of here so we can go in a whole new direction,” the blue-suited  
executive said.  
“If only we could.”  
“Say what now?”  
“Woolie Mammoth is under special contract. The big man himself drafted it in the early days  
because he wanted stability in his new company. It’s almost impossible to fire Woolie unless he retires  
voluntarily.”  
“Which he doesn’t seem apt to do. Damn elephants and their inherent loyalty and longevity!”  
Blue cried.  
“I did say almost impossible,” Green said, a crooked smile spreading across his face.  
“Go on.”  
“There are two ways that the contract can be broken. The first is if he retires, the second is if he  
becomes unfit to perform his role.”  
“And your point being?”  
“His only role is to stick his head in that cutout and to trumpet.”  
“And he’s still capable of doing that!”  
“Right, but only barely. You saw how his head got stuck in the board. That didn’t use to happen.  
He’s grown soft over the years and it’s finally catching up with him.”  
“So you’re saying we just wait until he softens up a bit more so that he can’t stick his head through  
that hole? That could take years! We don’t have time for that!”  
“Precisely, which is why I’ve already made a call to procure something that will help our cause.  
Soon, Woolie is going to be an even bigger star for us!”  
“You are delightfully devilish,” Blue said.  
Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star 3  
“I know,” Green said as the two began to cackle. After a few seconds, they noticed a few passing  
sound guys staring at them and they straightened up, but they couldn’t help but smile. “Just you wait,  
Woolie. You’re not going to know what hit you!”  
~~~~~  
“…And cut!” the director called before turning to quarrel with his assistant. Woolie sighed again  
as a pair of stagehands removed the Viking helm from the top of his head and the custom warrior tusks  
from his face. Though Woolie didn’t much care for the props he usually wore, he was actually kind of  
excited for this documentary of Leif Erikson; he just hoped they stayed true to the historical details of his  
life. Woolie went to pull his head back through the cutout when a small young penguin came up to him.  
“Need some help, Woolie?” the penguin asked.  
“Actually, that would be swell, little fellow,” Woolie said, “just press on the base of my ears up  
here, and…” With a grunt and the added push from the flightless avian, Woolie slid his head back out,  
though he was able to catch himself before stumbling backward. “Thank you, friend,” Woolie said,  
nodding toward the penguin as the young bird tipped his beret. The elephant was going to thank his helper  
more but he noticed a flash of color out of the corner of his eye. The elephant turned to see two Mammoth  
Studio executives approaching him with oddly warm smiles.  
“Mr. Mammoth,” the green-suited man said as he offered a large mug to the elephant. Woolie  
hesitated for a second before the executive gave him a reassuring nod. “Please, take it, it’s peanut tea,  
just how we know you like it!” Woolie’s eyes lit up.  
“Thank you, gentleman,” Woolie said as he took the mug into hands, letting its warmth soothe  
him from the outside in. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“We know you’ve been working hard for so many years,” the blue-suited executive said, “and we  
just want to, on behalf of all Mammoth Studios, to give you a little thanks for what you’ve done for the  
company.”  
“Uh, well, thank you,” Woolie said. He was feeling a little distracted as his trunk hovered over the  
top of the steaming mug of tea. A smoky, nutty aroma wafted into his nostrils causing his heart to flutter.  
He brought the mug to his lips, not noticing the two sets of eyes intently trained on him, and took a sip.  
His taste buds instantly exploded with the intense savory, peanut taste. He took another long slurp before  
lowering the mug with a content sigh. He didn’t know what it was, but this was the best peanut tea he  
had ever had! He could taste three varieties of peanuts, a hint of cocoa, hazelnut, honey, and something  
else he couldn’t quite put his finger on; whatever it was, he liked it!  
“This is exactly what I needed,” Woolie said with a sigh.  
Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star 4  
“Oh, we know,” the executives muttered to themselves.  
“What was that?” Woolie said, perking up an ear.  
“Oh, nothing,” the blue-suited executive said. “Just, keep up the good work!”  
“Will do, gentleman,” Woolie said before downing the rest of the tea as the two executives turned  
to walk away with mischievous grins on their faces. The two turned down an empty storage hallway,  
checked that the coast was clear, and began to cackle again.  
“You spiked the tea, didn’t you?” Blue asked.  
“Oh, you mean with this?” Green asked, pulling a small vial of unnaturally black powder from his  
inner suit jacket pocket. “Now everything is in place, we just need to wait.”  
“Have I told you how devilish you are?” Blue asked with a smirk.  
“Quite often,” Green remarked.  
~~~~~  
Woolie padded his face dry after washing off the makeup that had plastered his skin. He thanked  
the makeup artist who grabbed his towel before wandering across the soundstage. As he walked, he  
suddenly paused as he felt a sharp pang in his stomach. He doubled over, clutching his midriff before  
slowly standing back up.  
“Oh my,” Woolie said, “I’m feeling a bit peckish.” A loud growl erupted from the elephant’s  
middle. “Perhaps more than just a little…” He knew he had some peanut brittle waiting for him back in his  
wagon, but that was when his eyes fell upon the food cart set up along the far wall of the studio; for cast  
and crew. Thought there was still quite a bit of time before one could acceptably consider lunch, a few  
workers were setting up the last trays of an amazing midday spread. The warm, savory aromas trickled  
into his nose causing him to audibly sniff the air, causing his stomach to rumble again. Woolie figured that  
since he had had a small breakfast that morning, perhaps an early lunch wasn’t out of the question.  
The elephant plodded his way over to the table, his eyes growing wide and his mouth instantly  
watering at the sight before him. There were countless bowls of fresh fruit, berries, nuts, and other  
assorted snacks on one end of the table while the other end was set up like a buffet. There were succulent  
meats resting in warming trays while vats of mashed potatoes, corn, a spread of make-your-own tacos,  
Italian meatballs, cassava leaf soup from his central African ancestral homeland, Indian curry and rice,  
Chinese dumplings, and even a massive pot of pad tai. They had food from all the corners of the world out  
on display and Woolie was feeling apt to send his taste buds on that global culinary tour.  
He grabbed a plate from the stack on the edge of the table and immediately went for the pad tai,  
making sure to scoop as many of the crushed peanuts on to his plate as possible. As he shuffled to the  
Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star 5  
side and began to debate grabbing meatballs or the aromatic cassava leaf soup his trunk instinctively  
began to wander toward his plate. Before he realized what he was doing, Woolie began munching away  
at his peanut noodles. After he realized he was chewing he glanced down at his plate and figured, he  
might as well clear some room while he was there. He quickly scarfed down the rest of his pad tai, noting  
the nutty favor coating the inside of his cheeks as he scooped two dozen dumplings on to his plate, and  
grabbed a bowl for the soup.  
Though the proper elephant would have looked for a place to sit down and eat, Woolie didn’t  
wander far from the table as he alternated dumplings with trunk-sized slurps from his soup. Everything  
just tasted so good! The flavors seemed to explode like fireworks on his tongue and though he was eating  
quickly and heftily, the food didn’t feel like it was sticking in his stomach. Even after grabbing a second  
round of dumplings and soup, he was still feeling hungry. Grabbing a trunkful of blueberries and cashews  
as he wandered along the table, he decided maybe it was time for the rice and curry; that was bound to  
fill him up! He hadn’t had Indian food in a while and this curry and rice didn’t disappoint. The spice on the  
curry was just enough to fill the elephant’s sinuses with a comfortable heat.  
Woolie had down nearly three pounds of the stuff, over half the vat on the table, before he figured  
maybe he should leave some for the rest of the crew; besides, the meatballs were calling him! After the  
meatballs, it was the tacos, then the meat and potatoes, then back to the pad tai again. Woolie was just  
eating and eating and eating with seemingly no end in sight. He had never eaten so much at one time in  
his life as his tastebuds seemed to have taken over control of his brain; he just wanted more. He needed  
more!  
From around a corner, the two executives stifled chuckles as they watched their iconic pachyderm  
as he stuffed his face with more and more delicious grub. Though the elephant was already on the heftier  
side, steadily they could see his belly poking out of his torso more and more, as evident by the increasing  
strain on the buttons of his shirt and vest. Woolie let out a moan, one of both pleasure and discomfort;  
everything tasted amazing but his stomach had filled long ago. Each swallow was forced and agonizingly  
slid down his throat and into his already cramped midriff; still, he kept eating as if fueled by some unknown  
source! Then, almost as quickly as the hunger had come on, the pangs from Woolie’s middle busted  
through his feasting bliss, reminding him of just how full he truly was.  
The elephant stopped midway through a plate of mashed potatoes topped with corn, swallowed  
his last mouthful. He instinctively clutched his middle, causing the plate in his hand to drop to the floor  
prompting a passing stagehand to stop and pick it up. He offered the plate to Woolie again, but the  
elephant held his hand up.  
Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star 6  
“*Hic, no more, I’m stuffed,” Woolie said before turning to shuffle off to his trailer. The stagehand  
shrugged and was about to thrown the plate away before he turned toward the food banquet at which  
point his jaw dropped. The spread that that had been meant for the entire cast and crew was nearly half  
gone. As the stagehand’s wide eyes moved from the demolished food vats to the overflowing plate of  
food in his hand, and then the bloated elephant plodding away, his jaw dropped even further.  
“Me too kid,” Blue muttered to himself from around the corner.  
“That was quite the haul,” Green said.  
“Yeah, but why’d he stop so suddenly?”  
“The effects of the additive are only temporary.”  
“So we’re going to have to keep adding it to his food or drinks or whatever?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Isn’t that going to be tedious?”  
“Do you have anything better to do?”  
“I mean, we’re supposed to be executives at one of the top production studios in Hollywood…”  
“Would you rather go back to the office and examine quarterly reports?”  
“Oh god no!”  
“Then stop complaining and help me fatten up that elephant!”  
~~~~~  
“This is it!” Green said; this was the moment he and Blue had been waiting for! It had been just  
over a week since the two executives had spiked Woolie’s tea and he had gorged on the lunch spread,  
and though the elephant hadn’t had any filming responsibilities for the last nine days, the executives had  
made up excuses for the elephant to keep coming back to set. They set up a fake, consulting meeting with  
a hired stooge for the elephant to explain the intricacies of being a studio’s mascot. They had asked the  
elephant to come in and give his opinion on the costumes of several of the Viking extras and even had the  
pachyderm come to the studio to surprise party for one of the crew members. Was it actually the crew  
member’s birthday? No, but anyone would say it was with a few hundred extra dollars in their pocket. All  
these were excuses to bring the elephant closer to temptation. Each time he came to the studio, there  
would be a large spread of food either for breakfast, lunch, or dinner and every time the two conspiring  
executives managed to slip Woolie some of the black powder.  
Once was on a chocolate muffin before the elephant went on a bender and ate nearly one  
hundred pastries in under ten minutes. Another time was incorporating it into the frosting of a specific  
corner of the birthday cake, one that they personally made sure that Woolie ate before he devoured three  
Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star 7  
“spare” cakes hidden beneath the table. Each time the elephant would fall into a ravenous state like he  
hadn’t eaten in weeks then after a few minutes, the effects of the powder would wear off and Woolie  
would be sporting thousands upon thousands of extra calories in his gullet. Cooped up in his wagon, the  
executives knew that the elephant wasn’t burning those excess calories and took delight in seeing them  
steadily pack onto his frame.  
Though already portly pachyderm steadily began to swell. His broad torso grew even more so as  
his belly began to round out of his front like a beach ball inflating beneath his suit and vest attire which  
with each passing day struggled to contain his expanding bulk. His legs grew thick and meaty with pudge,  
filling out his trousers and then some as his plump rear and his lower flabby back began to poke out from  
beneath his belted waistband. While his arms too grew broader, it was in the elephant’s face that the  
brunt of his weight gain could be seen; the money spot. The elephant had started to sport a pair of puffy  
cheeks that jutted out the side of his face and which formed dimples around the corners of his lips. His  
trunk grew bloated while his jawline softened as a second and third chin appeared along his neck. The  
pachyderm had gone from being simply fat to downright obese.  
With his broadening frame, the executives hoped that Woolie would have simply gone the  
retirement route as he struggled to squeeze his body through doorways and between the thin pathways  
through the equipment and props on the sounds stage, but he didn’t. Like always, he showed up on time  
and ready to work. It was frustrating for the executives. Why did he have to be such a great employee?  
No matter, their primary goal was still on track: it was time for the pudgy pachyderm to film another  
opening credit card for the studio.  
The two executives waited with bated breath as Woolie lumbered in from his wagon, his walk  
having turned into a labored waddle that caused the floor to vibrate with each heavy, plodding step. They  
could see his entire torso jostling as he moved, his soft exterior seemingly taken on a life of its own. As he  
wandered up to the cutout, the executives each stuck a hand into a box of popcorn shared between them;  
they were ready for the show! With a grunt, Woolie slowly bent over, his belly swaying heavily beneath  
him and with a grunt pressed the top of his forehead against the cutout opening and with only a slight  
pop his face slid through. The executives froze, mid popcorn chew, as the stage crew put a Santa hat and  
white beard on his face. With a wheeze, Woolie let loose a loud trumpet before the director yelled cut.  
“But… But how?” Green asked as Woolie slid his head back out and began to lumber off.  
“It’s not possible!” Blue said as the two rushed over to the cutout. The two ran their fingers over  
the smoothed edges of the hole. Was it magic? Were they just seeing things?  
Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star 8  
“Pretty neat, huh?” a quaint voice said, causing the two executives to look down toward a small  
penguin picking up the plastic tusks from the ground.  
“What is?” Green asked.  
“I saw that last time Mr. Mammoth was having trouble fitting his head through the board so I  
made the hole bigger!” The penguin said cheerily as Green and Blue stared at the bird with angry,  
twitching eyes. “It worked like a charm! Now Mr. Mammoth can keep using the board for good long while,  
even if he’s starting to look a little softer around the edges if you know what I mean.” The penguin winked  
before slowly waddling off into the busy crowd, the two executives staring at him far after he disappeared  
from sight.  
“That little…” Green grumbled, going to stand up and following the penguin to give him a piece of  
his mind but Green stopped him.  
“Wait, we have bigger fish to fry,” Blue said motioning toward Woolie as he waddled toward the  
studio doors. They watched as he struggled to cram his broad frame through the comparatively small  
opening, ultimately busting through part of the wall before continuing on his way.  
“We need to put an end to this now!”  
“I think I have an idea…”  
~~~~~  
Woolie smacked his lips as he slowly aroused from a deep sleep. He stretched his arms over his  
head and yawned. He grunted as he tried to swing his heftier frame into an upright position on the side  
of his bed. But as he did so he noticed a strange smell in the air; something delicious. He closed his eyes  
as his trunk poked and sampled the air before flopping forward over his face again; it had gotten too big  
to carry recently.  
When he opened his eyes again he saw that his wagon was filled to the brim with food. Along the  
side wall was a large banquet table filled with delicious goodies while the rest of his wagon was filled with  
boxes upon boxes of cookies, chips, and other salty, fatty, savory snacks. He turned to look out his beside  
window and instead of seeing the studio parking lot he saw a sea of colorful boxes. He opened the window  
and an avalanche of treats came tumbling in from outside.  
“What is the meaning of all this?” Woolie grumbled. With a huff, he got to his feet, his belly  
flopping forward nearly sending him tumbling to the floor as he waddled over to the banquet spread. The  
elephant noticed a small letter on the edge of the table, picked it up and read it aloud:  
“As a gift from us to you. Love, Mammoth Studios,” Woolie said. “Though it seems excessive, this  
does all smell really good.” The elephant's stomach rumbled as he put the letter down and eyed the vat  
Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star 9  
of scrambled eggs before him. They seemed to shin in the overhead light, looking light fluffy, and coated  
in a black powder. Pre-peppered? I like it, Woolie thought as he grabbed a fork, stabbed a hunk of the  
creamy eggs, and tossed it into his mouth. His tastebuds were electric with the savory taste of the eggs  
and the bite from the pepper or whatever that powder was. He took another few healthy mouthfuls  
before belly began to roar. All at once, he felt beyond ravenous!  
Woolie’s moderate bites quickly turned into monstrous ones as he began to shovel the eggs into  
his mouth like a flurry of snow shooting off the edge of a plow. It didn’t take the elephant long to polish  
of the eggs and quickly move to the combo tray of bacon and sausage. The greasy morsel coated the inside  
of his mouth in a layer of liquid lard that made the pachyderm moan in pleasure; it tasted so good! Pounds  
of breakfast slide down his throat before he moved onto the vat of hashbrowns, popping the little potato  
hunks into his maw like they were popcorn. Part of Woolie knew that he should be concerned with how  
much he was stuffing down his throat, but a louder part of him just wanted more! Even when the familiar  
pangs of fullness began to ring in his mind, he kept eating. He guzzled a bowl of yogurt and granola and  
downed a platter of breakfast pastries, each little delight leaving a glaze of sugar on his lips which he licked  
clean as he polished off the last of the food on the banquet table. Even the last bits of fresh fruit  
disappeared down his gullet in the blink of an eye; Woolie was nowhere near finished his feast!  
Frantically, like a wild animal, he grabbed a box of cookies from the piles around him. He tore  
open the packaging, grabbed a handful of the chocolate chip cookies and stuffed them into his maw. He  
ravaged the box before grabbing another and another and another. Thousands of calories were  
disappearing down his throat every few minutes and though he was focused on eating, a part of the  
pachyderm wondered where all those hearty calories were going; it didn’t take long for him to find out.  
As he continued to reach for one box after another of junk food and treats, Woolie noticed that it became  
more difficult to stretch over his midriff and twist his bulbous frame. As he chewed, he saw his gut  
physically swelling forth, pressing further out of his torso and to the sides. He could feel his shirt starting  
to constrict around his frame, molding to new love handles as they steadily popped up along his sides and  
around his steadily swelling moobs.  
Rapidly, his body felt heavier and heavier as his movement became more reserved and clumsy. It  
was becoming increasingly difficult to maneuver around his wagon, not just because his widening rear  
was bumping up against his furniture and piano, but because he could barely lift his barrel-sized legs.  
Tears began to form along his suit, the fabric no longer able to contain his pachyderm physique. Still, he  
continued to eat. As his belly drooped forward, as his cheeks grew more bulbous, as his arms became  
increasingly doughy and useless, and as the number of chins along his neck multiplied, Woolie continued  
Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star 10  
to eat, trying to fill the void in his stomach that only seemed to be growing larger and larger with each  
passing second and morsel.  
Empty food boxes were filling up along the walls, but as he continued to eat and swell, the wagon  
itself steadily seemed to shrink around him, leaving less and less room for his bulk to expand, yet he  
continued eating. He continued to eat and eat and eat and eat…  
~~~~  
“Are you in there, Mr. Mammoth?” Green asked as he and his counterpart knocked on Woolie’s  
front door. They knew he was inside and after that feast they had sent him, they just couldn’t’ contain  
their excitement to see how big he had gotten. They saw the remnants of hundreds of boxes of junk food  
strewn about the edges of the rickety wagon and the could hear its old wooden structure creaking and  
growing, trying to support its hefty occupant no doubt.  
“Come in!” a deep blubbery voice called from within.  
“Here we go,” Blue said, rubbing his hands together in excitement as Green opened the door.  
They were both ready to charge inside but they remained frozen in place, their giddy excitement turning  
to genuine shock and awe. On the other side of the door, there was nothing but a wall of gray and in the  
center of that wall was the smiling, though swollen face of Woolie. The elephant’s head had seemingly  
sunken into the rest of his body that had become a mere amorphous blob of pudge. He sported a set of  
pillow-sized cheeks and a series of chins along his neck that reminded the executives of the washboards  
their grandparents had used for laundry when they were kids. Woolie had grown far beyond their wildest  
imaginations yet he was still grinning; still the same chipper pachyderm.  
“Good morning gentleman,” Woolie said. “I would invite you all in, by as you can see, things are  
a little cramped.” There was a sudden crash as the two executives turned to the side to see one of the  
wagon’s windows bust open and a pocket of flab push its way out into the sunlight.  
“No, uh, worries at all,” Green said, putting his hands in his pocket. Woolie perked up when he  
heard the jacket pocket crinkle ever so slightly.  
“Is that a bag of peanuts I hear?” Woolie asked.  
“Um, well, actually yes,” Green said, still in shock. “I usually carry one around for a midday snack.”  
“Got any left?”  
“Well…” The executive pulled out the crumbled back, fished a finger around inside of it, and pulled  
out a single peanut. Woolie instinctively opened his maw wide, prompting the executive to toss it inside.  
Green gave his counterpart a look and after only receiving a shrug in return, Green tossed the peanut into  
Woolie’s mouth. He figured he must have tossed it directly down the elephant’s throat because he didn’t  
Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star 11  
appear to chew or swallow, though it would have been tough to tell if the pachyderm was doing either  
underneath the copious amount of fat.  
Almost instantly, the wagon began to creak and shake violently, prompting the executives to rush  
backward twenty feet. They turned back around just in time to see the walls of the wagon to give way as  
the elephant’s massive frame exploded forth in a spectacular display of pudge and flab; the elephant was  
even bigger than they had previously thought! He was practically a mountain of lard, with little to tell  
where his arms or legs were save for the slight divots where his swollen hands and feet were. He was not  
just the biggest elephant but the biggest thing that the executives had ever seen!  
“Whoops, sorry about that,” Woolie said.  
“Well,” Green whispered to Blue, “I think he’s unable to perform his job anymore.”  
“You’re right about that,” Blue said. “Just seems like shame he won’t be on camera anymore; you  
know?”  
“Beg your pardon?”  
“I mean, just look at him! I’d pay to see an elephant that size any day of the week!”  
“You would?”  
“Anybody would!”  
“You know what, that gives me an idea…!”  
~~~~~  
Busy didn’t describe the level of commotion that quickly became associated with the Mammoth  
Studio Plaza. While the two executives had been pleased that they finally found a way to oust Woolie  
from his mascot gig, they quickly found themselves in a dilemma; they immediately wanted to hire him  
back. Not as a mascot, but as an attraction: Woolie, the Mountain-Sized Mammoth. Woolie had been  
hesitant about the offer and the copious amounts of food they would provide him as they would let folks  
from across the world come to see him and his incredible bulk; just like the circuses in the good ol’ days.  
Of course, when they spiked his breakfast with more black powder, it was much easier to convince him  
and to get a legally binding verbal signature.  
From that point on, all Woolie was meant to do was eat, eat, eat! They provided him with  
truckloads of food and with just a sprinkle of the black powder, he’d be eating like a pack of ravenous  
wolves. He tore through food faster than anyone could believe, a feat, along with his increasing immobile  
bulk, that drew in the crowds in record numbers. Soon, the company was making more money selling  
tickets to see and merchandise of Woolie than they were with some of their film productions.  
Mammoth Studio’s Biggest Star 12  
Slowly, over time, Mammoth Studios turned into Mammoth Carnivals. Of course, a carnival  
couldn’t just have one main attraction, and with a bit of hidden powder here and there, Hollywood  
steadily seemed to be losing their animal actors, a trend that coincided with the growth of Mammoth  
Carnivals and their increasing number of Mountain-Sized turtles, hippos, goats, and cats. Still, Woolie  
remained the biggest and brightest star of the new entertainment juggernaut, and in his constant food  
filled daze, the elephant couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
